Twisted Romance
by sakuraharunoscenegirlo1
Summary: Sakura and her friends wanted their senior year to be a bang, so Sakura decides to confess to her best friend, Sasuke. But things don't go the way she plans and so the roller coaster ride begins. Not very good at summaries, first fanfic. AU Pairings: Sasuke/Sakura/Itachi, Naruto/Hinata, Itachi/Konan/Pein and more! Rated M for mature/graphic scenes possible lemons and language.


_Beep Beep Beep SLAM_!

I groaned and looked to see the time on my now silent alarm clock. Ugh. I really didn't want to get up, even if it was the first day of senior year. Tenten would be here in a half an hour, just enough time to get ready and eat. I went to my closet and began looking for something to wear. I put a pair of black skinny jeans with rips up the legs and a jack Skellington belt. I slipped on my Avenged Sevenfold shirt on before I grabbed my guitar pic necklace. The necklace is considered my lucky charm and I never leave without it since it means so much to me. Its the same guitar pic Itachi used at his first gig, then he gave it to me as a lucky charm since the gig was a great success. His brother (and my best friend) Sasuke decided to take a chain from a dog tag he wore and made me a necklace, and I've worn it ever since.I shoved my black converse on and ran downstairs. My aunt Kushina had already left for work and my uncle Minato was currently away on a business trip, so it seemed I was home alone.

I went downstairs and made some toast and poured myself a glass of orange juice. Looking at the door I saw a pair of scuffed orange converse and knew that my cousin was still home. Of course he was still home, he never got up in time for school. I cursed and finished my breakfast just as Tenten pulled up in her black Ford Mustang GT. But she would have to wait. I dashed back upstairs and burst through his bedroom door to see that he was, as I suspected, still asleep. You could see spikey blonde hair peeking out from underneath the covers.

"Naruto! Its almost time for school! Get your lazy ** up and get ready!" I yelled as he shot up and looked around frantically.

"Oh man! I totally forgot to set my alarm! I'll call Shikamaru and ask him to come get me. You don't think he has already left, do you?"

"Shikamaru leaving early? Has Hell froze over recently? He won't leave until we have ten minutes before the final bell rings."

Naruto nodded as a horn blew from outside. I forgot all about Tenten. I said bye to Naruto then ran outside with my bag.

"Took you long enough." she said as I got in the passenger seat.

"Naruto slept in. He's going to call Shikamaru. Where's Hinata?"

"She decided to ride with Neji for the first day."

"Oh."

Neji and Hinata Hyuga are cousins. Hinata usually rode with us, but on some occasions she would ride with him. Which is how Tenten and Neji met and they became good friends until recently. Tenten had gathered up all her courage to ask Neji out since she got tired of waiting. So now they're the new high school sweethearts.

"So its our senior year this year." Tenten said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah it is. Our last year of high school." I replied

"Yep. Anything can happen." she said as she gave me a sly smile. "Even asking a certain skater boy out! That is, if you haven't snatched his equally sexy brother."

I frowned. Ever since I met him, I've had a huge crush on Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke and I have been friends since elementary school, but I could never tell him due to my other crush. The one I had on Sasuke himself. My friends (Ino and Tenten came up with it, Temari and Hinata just go with it) use the code name "Skater Boy" so nobody knows who were talking about. I sighed.

"I don't know Tenten. We've been best friends for years, I'm afraid I'll ruin everything." I finally replied.

"That's how I felt about Neji. Sure I haven't known Neji as long as you've known Sasuke, but look at me and Neji now. You never know until you try."

I thought about what Tenten said. It was obvious Sasuke really cared. He was always had my back. he even threatened to kick my ex-boyfriend's ass for breaking my heart and making me cry because he cheated on me. I couldn't help but smile at the memory of Sasuke sticking up for me and nearly beating the shit out of the guy. If it wasn't for Kiba and Ino talking him out of it, I'm sure something bad would've happened.

"I think you're right Tenten. I'm going to do it. I'm going to tell Sasuke how I feel." I said, smiling.

"That's the confident badass I know and love! Now, let's go kick some under-classmen ass!"She said as we pulled into the school parking lot. I immediately saw Sasuke's black 2013 Dodge Challenger ss. My heart began to pound in my ears. Confident is the last thing I was right now. I can play guitar in front of a bunch of people I've never met before, I can try crazy ** stunts on a skateboard, I'm not afraid to fight or break rules. I am, however, afraid to tell my best friend that I'm in love with him.

As we walked down the hallway towards our group's usual hangout, we spotted Neji, Hinata, Ino, and Temari. Tenten ran up to Neji to give him a hug. Ino poked my shoulder and I looked over to see Kiba and _him. _Sasuke Uchiha is the most popular bad boy in Konoha High, following him you have my cousin Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, and Neji Hyuga. Sasuke has black, silky hair and beautiful onyx eyes that always seemed to penetrate my soul and make me melt. He was wearing black aviators that hid his eyes perfectly, a tight V-neck t-shirt that covered his toned but lean body. He also wore dark baggy jeans with chains and you could see his tribal tattoo on his left upper arm flirting with the sleeve of his shirt. My skipped a beat. Sasuke took off his glasses to let Kiba check them out and try them out.

"Hey Sasuke!" I called, he looked towards me and smirked. "I have something to tell you!"

"Hey Saks! I got something or someone to show you." he said with a smile.

He turned his whole body to face me to reveal someone standing beside him. A someone who happened to be to holding his hand. A someone that was a girl. She had red hair, red eyes, and black rimmed glasses. She looked gorgeous. perfect in every way. She smiled.

"Sakura, this is my girlfriend." Sasuke said. But I barely heard him over the shattering of my heart.

* * *

**Author's note: I hope you liked it! Please review! Oh, and I don't own Naruto...unfortunately. **


End file.
